Father's Cave
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: Song-Fic. Amy looks back at the times her Father; Raphael, has left her behind. Here she chases after him and makes an unexpected friend.


**Just a song fic concerning the relationship between Raphael and Amy. Now Amy may be in an OC moment here since she's emotionless, only giving a tiny smile in her ending. We do not know what is going on in her mind...maybe we do, and I just forgot, but I digress. Enjoy!**

**Song: Father's Cave  
>Band: Twilight Guardians (now disbanded :( )<strong>

_I relive this pain every night  
>Because you wouldn't make me free<br>The river sleeps without water  
>And less air to breathe<em>

"I'll be back, Amy." Raphael's words echoed in my ears as he left for his pursuit of Soul Calibur. Feelingly lonely again, I rested my head on my shoulders with a sigh. It was hard, having to live every night without the comfort of his presence. He won't allow me to come along, saying it is too dangerous for me. His servants remained behind, but they were pretty empty, just hogging all the air. They only answered his wishes, his wishes only.

_I arrive the desert of dreams  
>Could this be where I belong?<br>My always infinity reality  
>Not even prayers will carry on<em>

I fell asleep in my room, trying to forgot the problems of solitude through dreaming. However, no matter what, I always dreamt of myself in the middle of the desert, away from everyone, not a soul in sight. Maybe this is what I'm destined to stay at. Eternal Solitude. I awoke again on my bed, hoping I heard my father's voice, but this is my reality. Always alone, no one to express my feelings to. I'm not a praying person, but even if I was, it is too late, for I am cursed by Soul Edge. The Priests would invoke me and throw me out of their church.

_Don't abandon your son,__** (AN: or daughter :))**__ oh Father's Cave  
>My words freeze in your air, I'm afraid<em>

I recalled the time I tried to go with him, but like always, he ignored me. Like my words are frozen around him. "I'm afraid to be all alone" I muttered quietly, but he always answered as, "You'll have my servants to play with" after that, he left. Snapping back the reality, I grabbed my rapier and ran out the door, ignoring the protests of the wolf man and maids. I didn't care there was a harsh winterstorm going on, I just wanted to find my father.

_The wind is cold where I rest  
>My tears are ice again<br>There's useless beat in my chest  
>Under winter's cold veil<em>

I eventually found myself inside a cave. It was colder in here then out there, but at least I won't be subject to sharp hailstones. Any memory I recalled from my father caused me to gasp in pain. I would have cried, but either I was subjected to solitary for so long or just that it was incredibly cold in here, either way, I couldn't. It was like it was frozen. My vision started to blur, hearing a faint heartbeat, Funny. I always thought I didn't have one. I felt icicles forming on my hair, in another or so hour, I would be frozen and dead.

_Don't abandon your son,__** (AN: Again, daughter)**__ oh Father's Cave  
>My words freeze in your air, I'm afraid<em>

Heh, well his fault really. He shouldn't have abandoned me. A price I'm willing to give him. Guess this is my fate, no mattter what, words would always pass by him. He won't listen to me, I'm starting to wonder if he really does care for me. I never thought about this, but I'm afraid now. Afraid of death, afraid of solitude. But it seems this is something I can't avoid. Then there was a crumble. I shiverly turned to the source of the noise, shuddering under the cold. I tried and eventually did, I opened my eyes painfully, but it was still a blur. All I could make out was a green cloak. I was suprised he sat next to me, pulled me closer and wrapped the cloak around me, holding me close to share his body heat. I felt I should have stabbed him for coming to close, but I heard his heart, it was pure. There was some, if any dark intentions within him, but no matter, I felt I could trust him. I could only mutter one thing to him...

"Don't abandon me."

**FIN**

**By the way, this was my first song-fic, so I apologize if anything didn't fit for you. Who is the green cloaked man and why does he seem like a pedobear? I don't know, but I do know he only had intentions of keeping her alive and nothing else. Maybe I do know, maybe I don't, who knows *Insert Dramatic Praire Dog Music***

**Review please.**


End file.
